maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Christmas Eve! (transcript)
"It's Christmas Eve!" is the fourth episode of the series "Maraya and Friends 90's". Episode Information Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of Debbie's house and then zooms into one of the windows where they are getting ready for Christmas Eve) Maraya: Hi and welcome! I'm Maraya, and we're at my grandma Debbie's house, getting ready for Christmas Eve. (Camera points at Debbie mixing mashed potatoes and gravy in a pot) Maraya: Grandma is making Christmas Eve dinner. Debbie: Hello! (Camera points at Daddy, Haley, and Papa Steve sitting on the couch) Maraya: My sister, Haley, Daddy, and Papa Steve are sitting on the couch, watching Christmas movies. Haley, Daddy, and Papa Steve: Hello! (Maraya comes back in the kitchen to tell the viewers more) Maraya: And the greatest thing about our Christmas Eve here is that Italy made and brought a cookie cake with him. (Maraya looks at the cookie cake that is on the counter) Maraya: Wow, it looks so pretty and delicious. In fact, it looks too pretty to eat. (Maraya stops looking at the cake) Maraya: By the way, I wonder where Italy's at. I need to ask him what he's doing for Christmas Eve. (Maraya runs to the dining room, where Italy is seen setting the table for the dinner) Maraya: Italy, Italy! Italy: Oh, hey, Maraya. Maraya: What are you doing for Christmas Eve, Italy? Italy: I'm setting the dining room table. (Maraya looks at the dining room table) Maraya: Is this where we're going to be eating the dinner? Italy: For the adults, it is. Maraya: Oh, then where me and Haley eating? Italy: I'll show you. (He grabs Maraya's hand and gets her out of the dining room) Italy: Look at all the food Debbie prepared. It's just like a big Christmas buffet. Maraya: Whoa! (she pauses for a moment) Italy, what's a buffet? Italy: A buffet is a big meal consisting of several dishes that guests serve for themselves. Maraya: Oh. Now, Italy, can you show me where me and Haley will be eating? Italy: Sure, come on. (Italy grabs Maraya's hand again. When they get to the kitchen table, he shows her) Italy: This is where you and Haley will be eating: right here. Maraya: The kitchen table? By ourselves? Italy (not seen): Yes. Maraya: But couldn't we eat dinner with you, Italy? Italy: Not this year, because I want some time on my own. But don't worry, you'll have Haley to keep you company. Maraya (mad): Mmm! Italy: Don't start pitching a fit, Maraya. You know that Santa Claus is watching you. Maraya: Santa Claus? Who's Santa Claus? Italy: Santa Claus is a jolly man in a red suit who flies a sleigh with reindeer and deliver presents to everyone. Maraya: Oh. Italy: But he only delivers the presents while you're asleep. Maraya: Oh. (Camera zooms out when Debbie walks up behind Italy) Debbie: Come on, Italy, we're waiting for you. Italy: Oh, okay, Debbie. And Maraya, I'll help you and Haley get your food before I get mine. Maraya: Okay, Italy. (Italy follows Maraya to some of the food that was on the counter) Italy: Let's see, there's turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, peas, and you name it. (camera zooms out) Would you like any of this stuff, Maraya? Maraya: Yes, Italy. I want turkey and mashed potatoes with gravy, please. Italy: Okay, here you go. Now, would you like to try some dressing? Maraya: Yes, but only a little bit. (After Italy gets her the dressing on her plate, he gives it to her) Italy: All right, you're all set. Now, let's get you to the table. (Setting changes to another area in the kitchen) Italy: There you are, now, let me cut up this turkey for you. (He cuts up her piece of turkey and after he finishes, he stands back to his normal position) Italy: Phew, that was a lot of work. Now I'm gonna go and get my dinner. Enjoy your siblings dinner, Maraya. Maraya: I will. (After he walks away from her, she talks to Haley) Maraya: Haley, how do you feel about not eating with the rest of our family? Haley: Really left out. Adults: (laughing in background) Haley: They're having so much fun without us. Maraya, go get Italy and ask him if we can eat with him. Maraya: All right. (She pushes back so she can get up from the table and walk to Italy. When she peeks out, the setting changes to the dining room) Maraya (not seen): Italy? Italy, are you answering? Daddy: Uh, son, I think someone wants to talk to you. Italy (turns around): What is it, Maraya? Maraya: Me and Haley feel really lonely sitting at the kitchen table by ourselves. Can we sit at the dining room table with you? Debbie: Oh, what a sweet little angel Maraya is. Italy, let her and Haley sit with you. Italy: I'm sorry, Maraya, but I want to have my own fun. Plus, you probably won't have fun talking with us. Maraya: Oh... Debbie (mad): Italy! Let them sit with you. Italy: I want to, but I'm also trying to teach her that this dinner in the dining room is for adults only. Now, Maraya, skedaddle. (Italy gets her off his lap so she can walk away. Meanwhile, the setting changes again to the kitchen) Maraya: It's not fair! Italy just wants to have fun by himself and not with others like me. (sighs) I hate Christmas Eve. (When Maraya kicked the block that was on the floor, it bounces all over the kitchen and then lands on the cookie cake on the counter) Italy: My cookie cake! Maraya. (Maraya turns around while the scene zooms out) Italy: Did you ruin my cookie cake with this block? Maraya: Yes, Italy, I did. Italy: Why did you do that, Maraya? I worked really hard on making it and now I have to start all over again because you ruined it. Maraya: It's because you didn't want to spend time with me and Haley, so that's why. Italy: Oh. Maraya: Italy, I'm sorry that I ruined your cookie cake. Italy: It's okay, and I'm sorry that I decided to spend time with myself and not with you and Haley. But guess what? We can solve our problems, together. Maraya: Really? How? Italy: You can help me fix the cake first. Maraya: Okay. Italy: Great. See, here's a piping bag full of white frosting. Now, can you fill in this little spot on the cake with the frosting? (Maraya squeezes a little dot of white frosting on the empty spot on the cake) Italy: You're quite a professional at this, Maraya. Great job. (They give each other a high five) Maraya: Um, Italy, now that your problem is solved, can you try to solve my problem, too? Italy: Of course. (clears throat) Daddy, Debbie, Steve, come here. Debbie (waking up): What is it, Italy? Italy: Me and Maraya have decided that we should all spend Christmas Eve together instead of ourselves. Does that sound like a good idea? Debbie: It's not a good idea, Italy. Italy: Oh. Debbie: It's a great idea! Italy: Wow, that's awesome! Come on, Maraya, let's spend time together. Maraya: Okay! (The scene changes to where they are all in the dining room, eating dinner and talking) Italy: That was a very great idea for us to eat Christmas Eve dinner and spend time with each other, Maraya. Maraya: It wasn't my idea, Italy, it was ours. Italy: Yeah, that's what I meant: Ours. By the way, where's Debbie? Debbie (not seen): Who wants a piece of cookie cake? (Scene zooms out when Debbie is seen holding a cookie cake with her hands) Maraya: Oh, me, please. Italy: Me, too. Debbie (not seen): All right, then, here you go. (She places two pieces of cookie cake in front of Maraya and Italy) Maraya: Thanks, grandma! Italy: Thank you. Debbie (not seen): You're welcome. (After they took a bite out of the pieces of cookie cake and chewed them, Maraya talks to Italy) Maraya: Italy, I'm glad that I told you my problem and solved it. Italy: Me, too, Maraya. Me, too. Maraya (getting up): Merry Christmas, Italy. Italy: Merry Christmas, Maraya. (They hug each other and then the scene fades out to a complete end) Characters * Maraya * Haley * Daddy * Italy * Debbie * Papa Steve Words and Meanings Mentioned In This Episode * buffet - a big meal consisting of several dishes that guests serve for themselves. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Papa Steve and the second appearance of Debbie. * This is the first Christmas episode of the series. * This is the first ever episode that Maraya asks Italy who a famous person is. * The characters Haley, Daddy, and Papa Steve don't speak very much in this episode. * The lesson that was taught in the episode was to always tell a grown-up your problem and try to solve it with the help of one. * Even though Maraya was only 6 years old, Italy told her that she was a professional at icing a cake, even though she was too young to use a piping bag. It might be possible that she self-taught herself how to use it. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Maraya and Friends 90's (Season 1)